Reunions
by Castelsolo
Summary: After they defeated Melbu Frahma they didn't just disapear. This is what happened to each of the Dragoons after the largest battle of their life. Hope you like it. Chapters 4 through 13 are up and now I have finished the story wiht chapter 14.
1. A wonderful gift

Legend of Dragoon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Dragoon and never will.

**Reunion**

**Setting note:** Dart and the gang have defeated Melbu Frahma and saved both Shanna and Endiness. Dart and Shanna married and are about to have their first child. Rose went to the rouge school to help Haschel with his students. Meru returned to the Wingly forest where she made it through the prejudice and married Guaraha. Kongol has decided to return to his homeland, but still hasn't left the house Shanna and Dart share with him. Albert went back to the castle in Bale. Miranda went back to Deningrad to help with the long repairs. It has been four years since they all have last seen each other, but someone is planning a reunion for them all.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Dart looked down at his wife remembering what he had gone through to keep her alive. Shanna was in pain, but it wasn't a sorrowful pain. The most wonderful thing in their life, next to their marriage, was about to take place. Shanna had been pregnant for the last nine months and now their first child was about to be born. Shanna cried out and grabbed Dart's hand. Pulling himself out of his reverie, Dart looked down at her. Her face was scrunched up and she was crying out repeatedly. The doctor came in and checked to see if she was ready. Dart squeezed Shanna's hand and told her-

"It's going to be all right." He looked up at the doctor. "Is she ready?"

"Yep, This baby's coming out." Twenty minutes later, although it was the longest twenty minutes either of them had ever experienced, the struggle was over and the young couple heard the cries of their new baby girl.

"Say hello to your mommy," Dart said as he handed their daughter to Shanna. "She looks just like you Shanna. What are we going to call her though?"

"I think we should call her Mattie."

"And her middle name will be Kalena."

"Welcome to life Mattie Kalena Feld." Mattie smiled at them and Shanna laughed. "I think she likes it." Then Shanna and Dart kissed. While they did so, Mattie covered her eyes. Shanna laughed again.

"Well, I guess we'd better let Kongol in to see her," Dart said.

"But what if he scares her," Shanna replied.

"Then I guess we'll know not to let him near Mattie again." Dart left to get Kongol. Shanna looked down at the blessing Soa had given her and Dart, and thought of how it almost didn't happen. Dart had saved her, but she knew the pain he still felt at killing his own father. She felt for him, and wished he hadn't needed to kill Zieg to have her with him. Mattie whimpered and Shanna smiled at her.

"It's almost as though you have an extra sense. Don't worry though sweetheart, everything will be all right, just like your father said." Dart came back in with Kongol and Shanna gave the baby to him.

"This is your uncle Kongol," Dart told the little one. "He may look big and scary, but he's really just a nice Gigantos." Instead of crying like Shanna expected her to, Mattie reached out for Kongol.

"Why call Kongol uncle?" Kongol asked.

"It's an honorary term."

"Oh. Baby cute. What you name her?"

"Her name is Mattie Kalena Feld."

"She be strong battler like father, and pure spirit like mother."

"What do you mean, Kongol?"

"That's what name means."

"What do our names mean?"

"Shanna mean Small and Wise. Dart mean deer town." Shanna started laughing.

"What about Meru, Albert, Miranda, Rose, Haschel, and your name?"

"Meru mean Blackbird. Albert mean Noble and Bright. Miranda mean Strange, Wonderful, and Admirable. Rose mean Beautiful and Rare. Haschel mean Strength of Gods. Kongol mean Glorious."

"Well," Shanna said still laughing. "We can see why they were given the names they were given."

* * *

Had they know that someone was watching them their mood might not have been as bright. A shadow on ceiling fell over them, but they were too busy celebrating to notice. The person watching them knew all about their past and their old friends. One way or another, that person was going to get them all together again. Too much time had passed with out them knowing each other. 


	2. A secret revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Dragoon and never will.

**Reunions **

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note**: It was just recently revealed to be by my brother that I had spelled Shana's name wrong (Spelling it Shanna instead of Shana) and I apologize to the people who created the Legend of Dragoon for my mistake in their creation's name. Also, I apologize to anyone who is very statistical on the details of a story.

**Another A/N: **The meanings in the previous chapter are true, I looked them up myself (just a fun fact I thought you'd like to know).

* * *

"That's good for now, Miri," Haschel told his newest student. "Martel needs someone to help her with her gardening. Why don't you go and help her?" Miri hopped off of the pole she was standing on as Rose walked out to where the rouge students had finished practicing and were now leaving. Haschel looked over to where she was. "Rose," he called to her. She walked over to him and sat down on the ground before him. "I wonder Rose. You had the chance to finally leave this world and stay with the love of your life. All your debts were repaid and no one hated you anymore. Why did you come back? Why didn't you stay with Zieg?" Rose sat there for a little bit thinking about the question. Why had she left? There was no reason for her to have come back. There was no threat, no more moonchild, and she was already dead, so she didn't have to kill herself to leave. So, why had she told Caron and Charlie to bring her back to life? Why had she— "Rose? Are you ok?" Rose jumped. She had forgotten for second where she was.

"Huh? Oh right, why did I come back. I really don't know Haschel. I really don't know."

"Perhaps we will find out."

"Perhaps." Just then they heard a loud crash. "I'll check on the younger students." Miri came back and followed Rose as she walked to the younger children's classroom.

"Do you like him," Miri asked suddenly.

"What? Who?"

"Master Haschel."

"Why would I like him?"

"Well, it's just that whenever you come around he sends us all off somewhere out of the way so you two can be alone. Just now he sent me off to help Miss Martel with her gardening and when I got there I found out that Miss Martel doesn't even have a garden. That proves as a matter of fact that he likes you, now I want to know if you like him." As Rose thought about it, she did notice that whenever she spoke with Haschel they were alone. She turned to Miri.

"Has he said anything about liking me?"

"No, but we all know he does. The way he looks at you with that look on his face."

"What look?"

"The look that says he wants to be with you. The other students say that he looked the exact same way when he looked at Claire's Mother. I don't know though because I wasn't here."

"But he's over sixty years old."

"So, you're over 10,000 years old." Rose laughed a little at that.

"That's true, but I don't look it."

"Neither does Master Haschel." Rose stopped and looked at Miri for a long while. "Oh, come on. At least go with him to a dinner. We can get him to ask you. Besides, you might like him and not know it yet."

"We being who?"

"Me and my friends." Rose looked skeptical. "Please—"

"Oh, ok. But just one." Rose stepped into the little children's room. As she closed the door Miri gave a thumbs up to her friend Collin who in turn faced Kochi and said—

"Operation get together is a go. The Flower has fallen for the Puppy and is meeting in pre-acquired spot." Kochi as well as Miri and the other three students that were there looked at him and said—

"Huh?"

"It means Rose is going to get with Master Haschel. It's code you idiots."

"Oh."

* * *

The shadow person moved fast. It's eyes on Rose now, it watched as she calmed the children down. Soon it would move on it's own 'operation get together' as the older children had said. Soon all of the Dragoons would know what had happened to the others, and what had happened to that one person they had long thought was dead.

* * *

R&R please 


	3. Wishes and dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Dragoon and never will.

**Reunions **

**Chapter 3**

'A new day in the wonderful city of the Winglies,' Meru thought happily. Even though she missed her friends, she was happy with her new life. She danced across the room as she fixed supper. She held her two-year-old son, Bardel, named after the Bardel brothers, as she hummed a lullaby that Dart had taught her. (Yes it is the one that Claire sang to Dart and Dart sang to Shana.) She watched the child sleeping in her arms as she swirled and danced and hummed. Then she started to sing words that she had made to go along with the song.

"One day shining in the sky. Seven dragoons then flew by. They held the weight of the world. Death, what they had to terminate.'

"They flew fast and they flew far. Fighting mean Melbu Frahma. Had to keep the world together, and protect it from its fate'

"Fighting fast they all had won. All alive now 'cept for one. They all now don't know each other. What's the world come to today?'

"Each one had found their own life. Coping with everyday strife. No longer are wondering, where the others moved to stay.' She stopped singing and put her son into his bed.

"Guaraha, Sweetheart. What do you want on your Shakaré?"

"Just some stonluy spice, honey." Ah, Meru remembered when they had gotten married, her and Guaraha. It was a lovely day, even though Haschel, Kongol, Miranda, and Albert hadn't been there. Albert was having his own wedding that day and Haschel, Kongol, and Miranda had decided to go to his wedding so he'd have some of his friends there while Dart, and Shana went to her wedding. That was four years ago, and Meru hadn't seen any of her old friends since. She wondered whether the others thought of her or of each other. She wondered if Dart and Shana have had children yet. She wondered how Haschel was coping with the loss of Rose. She was very experienced with reading faces and knew that he loved Rose. Meru wondered if Kongol had left to rebuild his homeland yet. She wondered who it was that Albert had married, although she had a pretty good idea. She had lost touch with all of her old friends, and found herself wondering a lot lately. She had been sad a lot lately too. Even Guaraha had noticed, and he wasn't much for seeing other people's feelings. At first Meru put it off as being a mother, but as time moved on, she knew that it was because she hadn't seen her friends in so long. She had lost touch with them all. All she had was what she had heard at her wedding. Dart and Shana were married. Albert was at that time about to be denounced as king, she didn't even know if Albert was still a king. Kongol had wanted to see if there were any Gigantos left, as Dart had told her. She didn't know anything about Haschel because he hadn't come to the wedding and no one had seen him for a long time. Miranda was then a large part of the Crystal palace repair, and Meru didn't know what she had done after that.

Meru set the table and called her husband to eat. Maybe sometime soon she would see her friends and find out what had happened to them.

"What's that Darling?" Guaraha asked. Meru hadn't realized she had said that out loud.

"Nothing." Then they started eating.

* * *

The shadow had moved again. It was now in Meru the Wingly's house. It watched them from the ceiling of her dining room. She didn't know how right she was with that phrase. She would most certainly get to see her friends again. The time draws near. The shadow only has to choose which shall be the easiest to persuade to come, and which the hardest. Then it would bring them together, friends again. 


	4. Confusing times

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Dragoon and never will.

I'd like to thank my last reviewer for her Review. Thanks a lot for leting me know that It's all right to continue my story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Albert sat in his bedroom watching his sleeping wife. Emily was so beautiful. Albert was sad that he had put her through so much before their wedding day. He hadn't expected his people to reject him when he returned with his bride. They thought that she was a demon. He had immediately guessed that they had heard the stories from Tiberoa about the "demon that had taken Emily's form." It took him a while, but he finally persuaded them she was indeed a real human and not the demon in disguise. After he persuaded them, his people decided to let him reign until he died.

Emily was lying down, peacefully sleeping. Albert didn't want to wake her with his restlessness, so he decided to take a walk in the gardens. He got up and walked out of the room, and almost ran in to his son, Klaymor.

Emily and he had adopted the now thirteen-year-old about a year ago, after they had had their first child, a boy named Bola. He first met Klaymor on the streets stealing a loaf of bread from his provision bag. Albert had caught the boy just as he had started to run off. Then he took him back to the castle and sat him in one of the rooms. He talked with the boy for a long time and found out that he had no family or home. Then Albert asked him if he would like to have a family. Klaymor said that he would love it. Albert asked his wife, who agreed immediately, and they adopted him. The castle workers were skeptical of the child at first, but a year softened their hearts and they really took to the boy.

"What are you doing here son?" Albert asked him.

"Bola is making those strange noises again." Albert ran to his boy's room, where he found that his one-year-old was indeed making odd noises. Albert picked the child up and turned to Klaymor.

"Go get your mother."

"Yes sir." Albert checked Bola's pulse and found that it was really fluttery. He then listened to the boy's breathing. It also was wild and erratic. Emily ran into the room. Albert handed Bola to her and she started rubbing his back in a small circle. Then she bounced the child up and down as she went to get his medicine. She gave him the pill and Albert checked his pulse about a minute later. It had slowed way down and Bola wasn't making noises anymore. Emily put their sleeping child back in the crib.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Klaymor," Albert said to his older son.

"You're welcome, Dad."

"Now, go back to bed Emily, Bola will be fine."

"Ok, Albert." Then they kissed.

"Ewww." Klaymor said. "Adults kissing." Emily smiled as she went to her and Albert's room.

"Where did I pick you up boy?" Albert said playfully. "I'm going around the gardens. Want to come with me?"

"No, it's time for me to be in bed." Albert saw sorrow in his son's face, but his son left before he could ask. It took Albert a second to realize that Klaymor had left his room instead of going to bed, like he said he was. Albert shook it off and went for his walk.

* * *

Klaymor was in the fighting room, where the guards practiced. He had his new sword and was practicing trying to clear his head. Just last week he had left the castle for a while and traveled to Mille Séseu (I'm not sure if that's spelled right). Once there he had met Miranda, who had told him all about the Dragoons and their battle ten years ago with the one she called Melbu Frahma. He was confused by what she had told him. Albert had been a Dragoon. His real mother had told him that the dragoons were evil, that was, before she died. His father, no Albert, he would never think of him as father again. Albert was a friend to bad people. Dart had killed Zieg, his father. The one he called Rose had killed many people. Haschel was a rouge master, which meant that he was able to kill people. All of Albert's friends were bad people, and Klaymor wasn't so sure that Albert, his only fatherly figure, was the greatest anymore. Klaymor had never met any of Albert's friends, but from what he had heard from Miranda, they were all different, and evil. One was a Wingly; one was the moonchild, one a Gigantos. They were all demons according to his religion, and Albert openly accepted them as friends. Then again, why did he follow his real mother's religion? Life was too confusing for him. What, with his brother's strange sickness, he almost wished he was back on the streets. Perhaps Albert wasn't all he said he was. Why didn't Albert tell him who he was? Why didn't he tell him that he was a demon, a killer?

* * *

The shadow watched the boy that was so recently adopted by Albert. It knew the torment that was going through the boy's mind. It moved through the shadows of the garden and soon came to where he could watch the king, Albert. Only one person, one with a motherly love, could heal Albert's son. That was one reason that the shadow had to get the friends back together. He was almost ready, just one more visit. One last place and it could put its plan into action, just one more person.

* * *

R&R, I need to know how I'm doing. 


	5. Palace Trouble

**Sorry it took so long to continue, but I don't have internet anymore. Hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Miranda walked quietly around the newly rebuilt Crystal Palace. It took about five years to rebuild it, but the new castle was actually better built than the old castle, she thought. Everything was stronger, made of a slightly different crystal than the first one. It was even her idea to use a crystal that wouldn't break if the Divine Dragon ever happened to come to life. So, why was she not happy now? Even as Miranda took her daily walk, she could tell that her spirits weren't as high as they normally were. She felt like something was missing, like something wasn't quite right. She had felt a bit nervous, and had even started sleepwalking. Whenever she started doing that, she knew something was wrong. She hadn't sleepwalked since she had been a young girl, just a few days after her mother left.

She was so confused. Why was she so nervous lately? She had no idea. She thought back to her past to see if maybe she could figure out the reason. As she did that she came into one of the palaces many garden mazes. She saw Settie and Martha (I mean Settie as the 2nd and Martha as the 4th sacred sister, sorry if I have the wrong names. Please tell me if I do.) ...as she stepped into the center of the garden. She said hello to the two sisters.

"Is something wrong sister Miranda?" Settie asked. "You presence seems saddened."

"No, nothing I can't handle," She replied.

"Is it your friends?" Martha asked. "You haven't seen them in a long time, seven years I believe." Miranda shook her head.

"It's only been four years."

"You miss them, don't you?" Miranda looked down as she thought of her friends. She remembered Meru's strange laugh. She remembered Darts forward attitude. She remembered the look of helplessness that Shanna had when she told her to take care of Dart and his friends. She did miss them, all of her friends. And there were some of them she HADN'T seen for seven years, Dart, Meru, and Shana. She missed all of them a lot. "Miranda, you in there?" Martha asked. Miranda returned to her proper place, shaking her head.

"Sorry. You're right; I do miss them, a lot."

"Then go see them," Settie said.

"I can't, I don't know where any of them are at. The last I saw Haschel, Kongol, and Albert was at Albert's wedding, and the last I saw Meru, Dart, and Shana was when we split and I started the Palace project. I have no idea where any of them are anymore. It'd be impossible to find most of them and the only one that I'd be able to find is Albert because I've recently talked to his son." She shook her head. "I'll see you later." Miranda walked away.

* * *

Once again, the shadow has made it to the next area. It was obvious to it now what it should do. Now it could plan the get together, Miranda would be able to find her friends, and the shadow would be the one to bring them to her, or her to them.

* * *

Please R&R 


	6. Ready List

**Chapter 6**

It was time for the shadow's move. It had been to all the people and knew what people of the group would be the easiest to bring out. It couldn't tell them why it wanted them there, for it wanted the reunion to be a surprise. It had the people written down, in order from least difficult to the most difficult. This was what its list looked like.

**Reunion plans**

**Meru**

**Albert**

**Haschel**

**Miranda**

**Kongol**

**Dart**

**Rose**

It would start with the most difficult, Rose. It knew that she didn't trust others very easily, and it would be very hard to persuade her to come without giving away any details. It would be very hard indeed.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I was at a block. R&R please 


	7. Pink Can Kill You

**Chapter 7**

Rose pulled out her rapier and started to duel with five of the children. As she fought them, she thought about the date she had with Haschel.

* * *

To have been set up by the children of rouge school, it was pretty romantic. The girls came to her room with a brand new pink dress and some high heel shoes.

"You're not going to actually make me where that are you?" Rose asked them.

"You'll look great in it, besides, you're always wearing dark colors, you should wear a bright color for a change. Haschel will love it. Please—"

Rose caved in, but silently swore to her self never to wear pink or heels ever again. She put the dress on and looked in the mirror for a good ten minutes. The dress reached her knees. It was a crop top that curved in for the waist and flared out for the skirt part. Around the top was a white lace. It was a lovely dress…it so wasn't Rose's style, and the shoes hurt her feet. She walked, or rather stumbled, out of her room into the training area were the children had set up for the date.

There was a table set for two, candlelight, and music. Haschel came out in a suit and tie, and Rose almost died laughing, until she remembered how silly she looked. They sat down and had a lovely dinner; rather, it started out that way. After about a minute, both Haschel and she had gotten tired of the charade. She looked at him and asked if he wanted to fight. He said—

* * *

"Owww; man." A little girl who had done a Summon-4-Gods brought Rose back to the present. The attack had left a cut that would cause a lasting scar. Rose rubbed her neck trying to ease the pain and being careful not to touch the cut. She held up her hand to stop the fight and grimaced with the gesture.

"We'll continue this training later," She told the children. "I need some time to myself."

"Yes Miss Rose," the children said in unison.

As soon as the children left, she was back in her memories.

* * *

Haschel agreed to the battle, but first he had to make a joke about Rose's clothing.

"Are you sure that you can fight in a long dress? It's been years since you've fought in the first place, and the dress won't help any."

"For your information I fight your students every day to help them train, I am perfectly capable to fight you."

"But I'm stronger than my students."

"Only by a little bit, and since you're in a suit, I think we're even." Haschel smiled a bit, a sort of smirk that said he had a secret.

"I can change that." When he said that he took off his suit, which at first had scared her. When she looked at him though, she realized that he had one of his rouge outfits, one more typical of his person, beneath the suit. She smiled and laughed at herself for not thinking of that in the first place. Now she'd have to fight Haschel in a dress, and she knew that he was equal to her when she wore her TYPICAL outfit. The long skirt and heels would put her at a large disadvantage. She got her rapier, and after a second, she took off the heels to get her a little closer to her normal level of performance. They fought and both ended up with many bruises. In the end, Haschel won the battle because Rose kept tripping over the dress whenever she tried to do More-&-More. Since that was her main attack at the time, it really didn't help that she couldn't do it much. Rose was disappointed because she never did like losing a battle, even if it was with Haschel. Then it was curfew time. Rose thought she heard a whisper when Haschel asked—

"May I walk you to your house?" Rose agreed and they went to the little shack that Rose lived in. As she heard another whisper Haschel grabbed her up and gave her a kiss, a passionate one on the lips that she saw often in theater plays but never in real life. As Haschel walked away, she just stood there unable to move. Ha, Rose, greatest dragoon and former Black Monster, was made immobile by one man's kiss.

* * *

She came out of her memories and decided to go to her house to rest. She slowly made her way there where, once inside, she almost got scared out of her skin, and almost killed the person who did it.

Actually, she couldn't call the thing that scared her a person exactly, because the thing was wearing a Faeroes Cloak. (I made that up. It's a cloak that gives the wearer no identifying shape, qualities, or voice. Good huh? Give opinion on that please.) It moved to her and held out a sheet of paper. The paper read—

Come to battle me the first of next week at noon in the meadow, I'll be waiting for you there Rose. From, the shadow.

Rose wanted to ask the thing who or what this shadow was and how it knew her name, but the thing was gone before she could finish reading the note. Rose wanted some answers, and she was always ready for a battle, so she decided to go to the meeting.

* * *

The shadow had taken a long time to figure out a way to trick Rose into coming, but it knew that Rose couldn't resist a challenge. The shadow could move on to the next person on its list, and it still was bright and early. At this rate, it would have all of the guests ready to come before the sixth day of the week. Next, it would bring Dart.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so long, but I wanted to include the date in this chapter, and the only way that I could do that was to make a pretty long chapter. 


	8. A Sword for your daughter

**Chapter 8**

Dart always woke up early to practice and had been doing that more so since Mattie had been born. It had been only about a week since Soa delivered there little baby girl, and yet Dart was training so he could protect her as well as Shana. The little girl came outside whenever he was practicing, which confused Dart very much. She was only a week old and already she could crawl. There was something special about this girl, something that only one person would have known: Rose. When she died Dart had been heartbroken because she was the first dragoon and helped him through a lot. Even though she had tried to kill Shana at one time, she was his friend, and you always mourn when you lose a friend. Dart was no longer mourning, but there were times when he missed his friend still.

Mattie was sitting there now watching him train. She seemed to love watching him. Every time he did she'd point to the sword and make a noise that babies make. She seemed to have a sixth sense too, almost like she had ESP. Suddenly she got very quiet, almost like she couldn't make noises. Dart looked over to her and noticed she had a frightened look on her face. He looked where she was looking and saw what was scaring her. It was a person in one of the newly designed Faeroes Cloaks. It walked up to Dart and he was immediately on his guard. The thing moved closer but stopped at a non-threatening distance of ten feet. It did not look like it was about to attack, but Dart still held his guard up.

"Can I help you traveler?" Dart asked the thing.

"You need help finding out about your daughter, why she is different, I am here to offer that help," it said. The voice that came out sounded like water, neither male nor female. It continued, "I can answer your questions, but only if you meet me the first day at noon in the meadow, bring your wife and child, and you'll find out all." It left before Dart could answer, but Dart did want to know about Mattie. He picked her up and went inside to talk to Shana.

* * *

"I'm not sure where it came from," Dart said. "It was just there."

"Think it over Dart," Shana replied. "Whatever you decide is what we'll do."

"I'm going to practice a bit more, maybe that will clear my head." Dart went back out to practice fighting, but the whole time all he could think about was the thing that came up to talk to him. Should he or should he not go? Should he bring Shana if he did go? He had risked his life to save her and he didn't want to put her at risk. There were too many questions, and these questions just opened up his mind to questions he had had for a long time before then. About his father, Rose, and why his Dragoon spirit no longer worked. There were some things he had meant to ask Rose, but never got to. He also wanted to know why she had died. There were too many questions that no one could answer.

Dart practiced harder and fought Kongol when he came out. Neither Dart or Kongol won, but it helped to clear his head. He remembered the first time he had fought Kongol. It was at the fort-city Hoax, right after he had met King Albert. He could hardly beat him because he wasn't able to master all his additions. When he left himself open, the Gigantos picked him up and threw him across the fort. It took a while but Dart beat him with Lavitz's help. That was also the place he became a Dragoon and first met Rose. Later he fought the Gigantos again when Lavitz was no longer with them. He had reached a higher level and was able to complete more additions. Then, he beat Kongol with ease, even with Kongol's armor, and had, a while after, won his friendship. Perhaps Kongol would be able to help him.

"Kongol, a person in a Faeroes Cloak came up and offered me a way to find out why Mattie is different than the other children. He said that I must meet him at noon on the first day of the week and bring my family, but I don't want to put my family in danger, but I need the answers to all of my questions. What should I do?"

"Kongol understand. Kongol go to protect family. You find answers to questions."

"Thanks a lot Kongol. I'm sure we'll be able to protect Mattie and Shana if we do it together." Dart decided then and there that he would go. He went to tell Shana the good news. They'd soon know the difference in their daughter.

* * *

The Shadow had stayed until it knew that Dart was coming. Since it could know Dart's thoughts, it knew when he decided to come. The good thing was that he wasn't going to have to get Kongol to come, which scratches off another name from its list. Now it only had four dragoons left to bring.

* * *

Please R&R to the chapter.


	9. The Rose's Threat

Miranda moved through the palace. It was around two hours after sunset. She should have been asleep, but she was too anxious. There wasn't any specific reason for her anxiousness. She just was. She tried to lay it aside and go to sleep, but it was impossible for her to even get to sleep a little bit. She was thinking about what her sisters had said to her earlier that morning. Only when they asked did she realize that she missed her friends a lot, and because of that, she couldn't stop thinking about them. She just kept thinking about one thing unique for each person, such as Rose's attitude, Dart's angst, and many other things that were individual qualities. Miranda needed a private place to think, so she went to one of her favorite garden, one that was completely filled with sunflowers. The flowers were tall enough to offer privacy and beautiful enough to create a sense of serenity. She sat quietly and just thought of her friends. She tried to figure out how she could see her friends. Maybe the first day of the week she would go to Seles and the other cities that she knew that her friends had once lived in. There she'd ask if her friends had moved, or if they still lived there, she'd go see them. Yes, that was what she'd do, and she'd find them all.

No sooner than Miranda had decided that than a person in a Faeroes Cloak came into her private sanctuary. She didn't know how it came though, because the sunflowers hadn't even moved. She jumped when the person came in because she had no warning.

"Sorry," she said. "You frightened me a bit. May I help you, or are you just here to see the palace gardens?"

"Actually, I was looking for you, Miranda," it replied in the unidentifiable voice typical of the Faeroes Cloak. Miranda jumped and stepped back from the person. She wasn't startled by the fact that the person knew her name. After all, since she worked at the palace and was a sacred sister as well, she knew that many people knew her name. And she really wasn't surprised that it was looking for her, because often people looked for her to ask questions about the palace. What surprised her was what the person did when it said that. It pulled out a small rose. (Now you dragoon players know why she moved back, but for every one else, she never liked roses because they reminded her of her mother when she left her.)

"I have an item here that means more than you could know. It has a part in your past, and it has a part in your present. I need you to come to the meadows the first day of the week."

"I…I can't. I'm busy that day, I can't go then."

"You don't know how important it is that you come that day. This is the difference between life and death. You have to come that day."

"I can't, I have to do something else that is more important than whatever you have, not that that isn't important, but I just can't." The person pulled out a sword and advanced on Miranda.

"If you don't come on your own, I can make you come."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, I am. I told you that you coming would be the difference between life and death. It's your choice, either come alive, or stay here dead. You can't report me because you don't know who I am. This is your choice, so what do you want?" Miranda normally wasn't afraid of treats, but this time she didn't even have her arrows to defend herself. The person was right that she couldn't report it, so she only saw it one way. She'd have to post pone her original plans and go to meet this person at the meadow. She gulped and tried not to sound afraid.

"I'll come, but put your sword away."

"Good, but be warned, if you do not come to the meeting, I will come and kill you in your sleep. So you have to come; you can't trick me. I know where you live Miranda, and I will find you even if you leave." It turned to leave, but turned around and picked up the rose he dropped when pulling out the sword. "And let me leave you a token of my meaning…" he gave her the rose, "…bring it to the meeting." The shadow person left just as it came, no notice. Miranda knew she had no choice now but to come. The shadow had a sense around him of 'I never lie about my treats.' Miranda composed herself and walked back to the palace. Her breath was short and ragged, and she had a hard time controlling her breathing. The threat had gotten to her, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

* * *

The Shadow knew that it had made a big gamble on the threat to Miranda, but it had to have all of the friends there, and it truly had expected her to come just on the 'rose's promise', as it had called the plan to get her to the meadow. Four down now, only three were left, three that were curious and easy to get out of their homes. 


	10. Note in My Hand

**Chapter 10**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shinning in that reddish, sunrise glow that always looked lovely and gave the perfect background for any day. Haschel was practicing with one of his students that showed a lot of potential in the Rouge Arts. His name was Kochi, one of the children who had actually came up with the idea to ask Rose to go out with Haschel. He knew Kochi was one of the children that knew him well enough to tell when he was in love with someone, and sometimes that was a disadvantage. It was all Kochi's idea to get Haschel to wear a suit too. Miri had gotten Rose to wear the dress. Haschel knew all of his students well enough to be able to tell who does what in any given situation.

Once again concentrating on the battle, Haschel did a Flurry-of-Sticks followed by a Double Punch. Those attacks won him the battle.

He turned away and saw a person coming in a Faeroes Cloak. Haschel had always wondered why the Faeroes Cloaks were invented, for not all that many people actually needed to conceal their identity. Haschel walked up to the person. It gave him a note.

'To see something strange and wonderful, come to the meadow noon on the first day of the week.The Shadow.

Haschel thought and realized that that was a day off for his students. He was free, and he didn't have anything to do, so, he decided to go. What he thought over really was whether or not he should tell Rose what he was doing. In the end, he decided not to because she hadn't told him where she was going that day. Haschel smiled to himself, and prepared for an adventure.

* * *

The shadow was right when it said that Haschel was a curious person. It decided to use that note for the other two people as well, for it knew that they were curious as well.

* * *

I've decided to leave the shadow out of the end of these next two chapters. It would probably saw the same thing if I did include it because the others are basically like Haschel. Sorry chapter is so short. Please R&R 


	11. Learning Through the Son

**Chapter 11**

Albert was pacing the floor waiting for news on Klaymor's disappearance. He had just left without any notice, not telling anyone where he was. Klaymor was on the run, Albert thought. He wouldn't be surprised if he had run away. Klaymor was a free spirit, and from what he had told him the first day they had talked, his religion was against Albert, because he was a dragoon. Albert had been pacing last night and this morning just waiting for news. All of the sudden a servant ran into the room.

"Your highness, I have news about Klaymor. He was last seen at the entrance to the Limestone Caves." Albert ran to the room and told Emily the good news.

"Thank Soa," she said. They both ran out to the Limestone caves, Emily grabbing Bola on the way. They ran all the way to the caves and happened not to run into any monsters. They got there and managed to see Klaymor right at the entrance to the cave.

"KLAYMOR," the parents yelled. "KLAYMOR!" He turned around and ran into the cave as soon as he saw them. Little did he know that the serpent Urouboula lived at that end of the caves. The serpent attacked Klaymor and poisoned him. Albert ran in and attacked them serpent with a Rod Typhoon so that he could free his son. He freed him and pulled him out of the cave.

"Why did you run away?" He asked him. "We love you Klaymor."

"You're a demon."

"I know that your mother's religion believes dragoons are evil, but I am not a demon. You have to believe me." Klaymor thought for a long time.

"Ok." Klaymor went home with them where a servant met them at the door.

"A person came up and told me to give you this." She then gave Albert a note. It read—

'To see something strange and wonderful, come to the meadow noon on the first day of the week. Bring your family.The Shadow.

Albert looked at Emily who said

"We need a break from everyday jobs I think, let's go."

* * *

Short again, I know, but I can't think of much for this part in the story. 


	12. Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Dragoon and never will, but I do own this idea.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Meru was happy because today was a day of dancing in her household. It was Bardel's birthday. He was three years old now. Meru couldn't decide what she should get for his birthday. She held her son as he blew out the candles.

"Happy birthday to me," the three-year-old said his red eyes glowing with joy.

"That's right," Guaraha told his son. He smiled really big. Bardel looked back and forth between his parents.

"I'm three now. I want adventure. Birthday adventure." As if on cue a knock was heard. Meru answered it and saw a person who gave her a note. Meru read the note out loud to her family.

"To see something strange and wonderful, come to the meadow noon on the first day of the week. The Shadow."

"Birthday adventure," Bardel said. Meru smiled.

"I guess you will get your birthday adventure, even if it is a day late. Tomorrow is the first day of the week."

* * *

Now we come to the climax of my story. It's almost over, soon you will find out who the shadow person is, which I know you want to know, but you'll have to wait till it is revealed. I'm sorry though, for those of you who think this chapter is too short. I think it is too, but I really can't think of anything else to put. Please R&R 


	13. Desteny, Thy Name is Davina

**Chapter 13**

The shadow was ready. It had finally got all of the people it needed, all of the dragoon friends. There was only two hours till noon. The shadow knew all about the people it was bringing together, for it had once been with them, although they wouldn't appreciate the knowledge that it was following them.

When it knew the dragoons, it was their enemy. The dragoons had tried to kill it and had almost succeeded in doing such, but they didn't check to see that it was dead, and now it had come back to bring the dragoons together.

The shadow could tell you about the inner feelings of each of the dragoons at this time. It knew that Dart was nervous, and almost felt helpless, at the fact that he had allowed Shana to be captured. It knew that Shana felt ashamed that she could not help Dart when he had to fight the Divine Dragon and that Meru missed all of her friends and was glad that she had her son after a difficult birth. It knew that Albert was sad that his son believed he was a bad person and that Miranda was mad at herself for not even trying to see her friends in a long time. It knew that Kongol was desperate to find other Gigantos and that Rose and Haschel were confused with their love for each other.

It was soon time to combine the friends together, and teach them what they will soon give to the world. First, it had to pick up a child, a little girl, who held the fate of the world in her birth. Her name was Davina, and her birth marks the start of the new Dragoon age. Davina was to be the new daughter of Miranda, and the shadow would make sure that she did take her, and Meru would help.

After that, the shadow would go to the meadow.

* * *

Here we are, the next to final chapter. R&R please. 


	14. Miranda's New Daughter

**Chapter 14**

It was time to allow the others to see each other, and the shadow was ready. It was at a position that it could hear the conversations of all of the guests.

Dart, Mattie, and Shana were the first to arrive. They sat back ready to watch for the Shadow person. Although they didn't know it, they were surrounded by an illusion. The shadow couldn't allow the friends to see each other till they all had arrived. Mattie made the noises that were so accustomed to babies, and the shadow knew that only she could see through the illusion. This child was strong, and very much able to handle the battles that would come later in her life. The shadow felt sorry for the child, for it knew that she would have a lot of pain as she grew stronger in the Dragoon arts. Her father would soon know why she was different.

As the shadow watched, the other friends began to arrive, one by one. Rose looked just as it had remembered, and it knew that she would be testy. Haschel was a bit out going in his arrival, and the shadow thought that he was way to careless as he came up. Meru was a bit more skeptical as she came up slowly, her husband and child following closely behind.

The next to arrive was Kongol, who went to where Dart and his family were. The shadow didn't hide them from him for it knew that Kongol needed to be with his friends as a protector. Kongol was very wary of his surroundings, and once it seemed as though he looked directly at the shadow. This caused the shadow to strengthen his hold on the dragoon's minds. It could not afford its hold to slip, even for a second.

Not long after Kongol, Albert arrived. He seemed prepared with a spear in his hand, and yet he seemed to be watching his family more so than his surroundings. Albert kept a close eye on his oldest son, Klaymor. It was almost as if Albert had become afraid of his son. The shadow watched the son as well, and amused itself with the idea of how the young one would react to meeting the dragoon friends of his father. It thought of how the child had reacted when he first heard of the dragoons, and even more so of his reaction to his father's friends being dragoons. However, it knew that the boy had, somewhat at least, accepted the fact that his father was a dragoon. The shadow kept an eye on its subjects, and knew that only one remained to arrive.

The shadow watched each place that one could enter for Miranda. Finally it relaxed when it saw her come carrying the rose that it had given her. She watched carefully as if expecting the shadow to attack her at any time. She did not know what she was going to see, and was prepared for any and everything. The shadow then decided to loosen the hold it had on their minds. When it dropped the hold, chaos broke loose at first. The dragoons all stood ready to attack, but then they recognized each other. The only one who saw all but was not seen, besides the shadow, was Rose. She was hidden with the shadow's magic still, and the shadow would not release her till the friends asked one question that it was waiting for. The question that Dart was to ask, and most likely all the others. The friends got reacquainted and learned about what had happened to each one. Rose watched almost sensing that she could not be seen as of yet. Finally, the question was asked, but not by Dart as the shadow had expected, but by Miranda.

"Where is the person who brought us here?" At that moment, the shadow showed itself. Every one was shocked that they had not seen the shadow before, and all prepared to battle. Each one spewed questions and comments at the same time.

"When are you going to tell me about Mattie?" Dart asked.

"Is this the wonderful adventure you promised?" Meru shot out.

"Why are we here?" Albert asked. Haschel thanked the shadow for allowing him to see his friends.

"How did you know how to get all of us here at the same time?" Miranda asked. The shadow held up its hands.

"I have a few more surprises if you shall listen. First of which is one that Haschel knows of already." It made a gesture and Rose became visible to the friends. All of them swarmed over her, but they did not attempt to ask her any questions. After they had greeted her, all the attention was back on the shadow. "The second is a tale that Rose can help me to deliver, if you will Rose." The shadow brought out the young child, Davina, and immediately Rose stepped back from the shadow.

"Tell me that it isn't true," she said to it. The shadow nodded and a frown came to its face, although the others could not see it.

"What is it Rose?" Haschel asked.

"Her name is Davina?" Rose asked ignoring Haschel. The shadow nodded.

"What is it?" They were all wondering now why Rose looked so upset.

"Send the children away." She told them. When the children had left, Haschel asked one last time.

"What is it, Rose?"

"The rein of Davina. There is a legend that tells of the rein that will occur when the final moonchild is lost. A child will be born without mother or father. That child will be called Davina, the death's coming. No one will be able to kill her, except for the dragoons. She will be strong, and the new dragoons will be the children of the old ones. That is perhaps why I returned. This child cannot be left to the streets; a dragoon must take care and train her in her powers. There is only two who can do that…the dragoon of light." Miranda looked shock and backed away from Rose.

"I can't take care of a baby!" she cried out.

"You must, or the child will be more powerful than you can ever know. I said there were two that could train her, but the other one is the worst of all to train her. If you do not take her in, then Melbu Frahma must be brought from the grave to train her." Rose looked at her in the most pleading look that she could make. "You have to do this, or it could mean the end of any children we have."

"It is true Miranda," the shadow cut in. "All children you have will be chosen as dragoons when Davina has reached her full age. I fear that will be soon, although I don't know for sure. Your friends' futures are in your decision Miranda." She fretted over it. Meru offered to help take care of the child and begged Miranda to take her. Finally, Miranda reluctantly agreed to take the girl and train her.

"I have one last question," Dart said to the shadow. "Who are you?"

"I knew that you'd ask that soon, and now I can show you." The shadow pulled back its hood to reveal its true form.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The friends looked again and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Is it really you?" Rose asked.

"It is me; Lloyd. I knew that you would never see each other if I didn't bring you together, so I tricked each of you into coming. I knew Davina would soon rise, and I knew that Miranda had to accept her. The final legacy of my role is complete, and perhaps I shall see you when the child has come of age. Until then, I must be off." With that, Lloyd whisked off. Dart was so shock for he had truly believed Lloyd to be dead, then he had thought Rose dead as well. Mattie crawled over and started to play with the other children, which reminded Dart of the last order of business.

"Rose…"

"I know what you're going to ask. It's about Mattie isn't it?" Dart nodded. "IT is only because of one reason. She is the child of the moonchild. No one knew this would happen before because no moonchild would live, but I knew that something would be different about a child born by the moonchild. She will continue to be ahead of children her age, and when Davina has come of age, she will lead the dragoons to fight her. I'm sorry that your child is this way, but there is nothing you can do for her. I hope though, that she will get along with others her age. When she reaches the age of fifteen she will have a great responsibility. Three more children will be born by the dragoon, and they will have to fight Davina, but for now, they must befriend her. None must know of the fate she has. None of the children."

Little did they know that one child had heard all of what they said. Klaymor had always stayed when told to leave and he had this time as well. He realized that he was going to have to save his new friends to be, for surly they could not be his friends now as they were mere babies. Klaymor would always put that little piece of information away, and keep it for future reference.

**Preview**

This is to get you interested in the story that I will start soon…the sequel to this story.

Mattie was caught between a rock and a hard place. Half of her team had sided with Klaymor, and the other half had sided with Davina. How would she get them to agree and work together?

"She's a demon and shouldn't be here with us," Movah said to Mattie. "You should kick her off the team.

"We need her, she can't be a demon if she helped us this far," Bardel replied.

Mattie had no idea what she was to do. She prayed to Soa _Give me help so I can make the right decision._

Hope you read my sequel when I put it up, but it may be a while yet for me to get it posted.


End file.
